1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel waterborne copolymer dispersions produced by emulsion polymerization useful as a fabric coating or treatment to improve the performance properties of textile products. The new compositions contain at least one vinyl monomer, a vinyl silane and an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic ester derived from hydroxy fatty acid esters having at least one double bond in their backbone. The invention is also directed to the method of using the waterborne vinyl copolymer dispersion as a coating to improve the performance properties of textile products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coatings are applied to fabrics and textiles to enhance their characteristics such as wearability, soil and water resistance, stain resistance and to make them wrinkle proof. Numerous processes and compositions are known to those of skill in the art.
Previously available fabric treatments fail to provide the wrinkle resistance, soil and water resistance, and wear resistance needed in more demanding end use applications for clothing, furniture and other textile products.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a waterborne fabric treatment to enhance the performance of textile products.